Warming Up
by Blondie47
Summary: Set during the episode 2x12 - Green Fingers and Thumbs. What exactly was Miss Hardbroom doing before finding Maud and Mildred outside and shouting 'Stay where you are? Drill/Hardbroom & a shower. FEMSLASH rated M to be safe . One-shot.


AN: Why I shouldn't be up at 4:40am watching The Worst Witch...it gives me ideas. Especially seeing a very pretty Constance with her hair down in her purple nightclothes. Enjoy.

* * *

Imogen Drill was a sports woman.

And as all sportswomen, there was nothing she enjoyed more than a long, warm shower after a good workout. The sensation of warm water running down her arms, tickling her back and warming up her body was something she could not imagine to live without.

That, however, proved to be very difficult at the Cackle's Academy where warm water was as unheard of as obeying pupils.

So once again she took off her (rather tight, really) shirt, sports bra and shorts and prepared herself for another 'refreshing' shower in between the cold walls of the castle. With her bare feet she stepped on the cold floors and got in the shower, squeezing her eyes shut and turned the handle, expecting the ice cold water to shock her body.

However, there was no water. Instead she felt a hand on her own that stopped her from turning the handle.

Smiling, she opened her eyes only to find Constance Hardbroom standing next to her. She was fully dressed in her purple nightclothes with all those buttons that tended to make the blonde go crazy.

"I assume you do not want to be frozen to death, Miss Drill." the brunette said, her tone of voice as strict as usual.

"Why, Miss Hardbroom, I do not suppose there is anything you could do with that, is there?"

Imogen felt a hand encircling her waist and the long hair tickling her back, while the witch's lips softly touched her shoulder.

"I suppose I could warm you up, Miss Drill, in a very different and dare I say – more effective – way." Constance whispered, enjoying how her lover's surname echoed in the small bathroom.

Imogen smiled and turned over, putting her hands around Constance's neck. She closed the distance between them in no time, kissing the witch with passion and the long-suppressed need. Constance felt the cold stones touching her back as the blonde pressed her firmly against the shower wall. She gasped at the contact and broke their kiss in order to breathe in.

"It's cold." she commented with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"It was your idea to sneak up at me in the shower, Constance. No pity for you now."

"Who said I want pity?" she grinned and pushed forwards, pinning the smaller woman against the other wall. "Revenge, my dear, is much sweeter."

It was Imogen's time to curse and hiss when colliding with the cold stones. The witch smiled – something that suited her much better than the everpresent frown. The PE teacher found it so sexy she immediately forgot the cold, her body warming up instead.

"You are a truly wicked witch, do you know that?"

The answer to her question was a grin and two long fingers tracing her exposed body.

"Hm, if you really think so then I should better go to the forest now and be with Agatha and the rest of the wicked witches ."

Imogen felt the fingers touching her thighs, slowly making their way up. She let out an ungracefully loud moan when they lightly brushed her center.

"If you leave now, I swear I will never speak to you again, HB."

"Very well," Constance moved closer to her, pressing with clothed body against her skin. "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh, arching her back to get even closer to the brunette. It was impossible to feel truly close to her through all that purple satin. Not being able to control herself any longer she managed to get her hands in between their bodies and started undoing the buttons, starting with the one right under Constance's chin.

"It's unfair I am all naked and cold here and you are buttoned up like this!"

"Cold? I thought I was doing a good job warming you up."

"Oh do not act as if you were burning up, the shirt gave you away." Imogen smirked and glanced at the witch's chest. Quite uncharacteristically, Constance blushed.

"That was what I would call an inappropriate comment." she said, meaning it.

"Don't be such a prude – this is _hardly_ the situation."

Suddenly the blonde felt the witch's lips on her own once again and she opened her mouth to give her full access. The magical taste of Constance Hardbroom was addictive. Imogen let her hands roam through the long hair and softly tugged on the satin collar.

"Off with that, I want to touch you."

"Imogen you know I –"

"You are beautiful." she cut her off. No matter how many times they went through this together, Constance always felt she was not attractive at all.

Just when the witch was about to cast a spell that would make her clothes disappear, they heard a noise coming from the hallway. They both stopped, listening. From the expression on the potion teacher's face, Imogen knew what was going on. Her green eyes met the brown eyes.

"You're not serious."

"I am pretty sure it is a --"

" -- student after lights out. Yes, I know. But no! Let them be."

"They might be up to something."

"Oh come on." Imogen groaned but seeing the worried face in front of her, she surrendered. She did not even have to say anything - Constance knew by the look she gave her.

"I promise I will make it up to you tonight." she said and kissed her lover deeply before walking out of the shower, grabbing her robe on the way. Before she left, she had pointed her little finger and her pointing finger at the shower and had cast a quick spell. The cold water suddenly turned warm.

Yes, Imogen Drill was a sportswoman. However, unlike other sportswomen, there were some things she enjoyed more than a warm shower.


End file.
